A Perfect Night (A Doctor Who Fanfiction)
by Peroxide Exterminator
Summary: This is the very first fanfiction that I've ever written (so please go a little easy on me). It tells the story of the Doctor's and River's night together in the TARDIS after returning from their date to celebrate their first anniversary. This fanfiction is a little out-there so if you're not heavily into intimate fanfictions, you may want to give this one a miss. I hope you enjoy


**A Perfect Night - A Doctor Who Fanfiction by the Peroxide Exterminator**

It was a beautiful, warm night. The Doctor and River had just returned to the TARDIS after a romantic date on the planet of Florana to celebrate their first anniversary. River's face showed an expression that the Doctor had never seen before and he was beginning to think that something was wrong.

"_River darling, is everything alright?" _the Doctor asked with a heightened tone of worry in his voice.

"_Oh yes, everything's fine, magnificent in fact! _Why would anything be wrong?"

"_It's just that… well I… I've never seen you this way before River."_

There was a brief pause and then River finally spoke, _"Doctor, you took me to the warm milk seas of Florana, you attempted to cook us dinner for a picnic on the soft beaches of the Golden Isle,"  
"I wouldn't exactly say attempted, I thought I did rather well,"_ the Doctor boasted.

"_Shh, let me finish,"_ River said as she placed her finger upon the Doctors lips to make him quiet. _"You stole the black roses of the royal Floranian garden the day before the royal wedding of the princess to the __Lorduke of Zazz__,"_

"_In my defence, how was I supposed to know that the wedding was tomorrow?" _the Doctor interrupted again.

"_Because you're the Doctor, and you know everything,"_ River responded with humorous attitude.

"_Apparently not," _the Doctor replied with a giggle.

"_The point is Doctor, you did all of this for me, for our anniversary, the one celebration that I honestly didn't think you'd remember."_ River spoke with a smile on her light pink face as she took the Doctors hand.

The Doctor looked down at their now interlocked hands.

"_Well… it's… it's a pretty hard thing to forget," _the Doctor began to blush.

River and the Doctor began to laugh. The Doctor gently placed his hand upon River's delicate face. He pinned her beautiful blonde hair behind her left ear as he caressed her cheek. River looked up as she and the Doctor began to look deep into each other's eyes and into each other other's souls. The Doctor peered down at her mesmerizing red lips. He began to lean in slowly towards her but just as the Doctor was about to press his lips against her own, they were interrupted by a loud siren.

"_What in the name sanity is that?" _River shouted over the siren.

"_Oh for heaven's sake. Clara!" _the Doctor shouted as he began to run down the corridors that lead to the kitchen.

As he reached the kitchen he was soon joined by River. They walked through the thick black smoke to find Clara at the bench top waving the smoke out of her face.

"_What have you done to my TARDIS?" _the Doctor shouted over the siren

"_Nothing! Can you please turn the smoke alarm off?" _Clara responded over the siren.

The doctor pulled his sonic screwdriver from his coat pocket, pointed it at the siren and after a moment the alarm was off.

"_You have a smoke alarm?" _River said with a disapproving tone.

"_Oh don't be like that River. Smoke alarms are cool! Besides, they warn you when there's danger about. Practically does my job for me," _the Doctor responded with a grin on his face.

Clara coughed, still waving the smoke out of her face. River walked over to Clara and placed her arm around her.

"_Come on Clara, let's get you out of this smoke," _she said as she lead Clara out of the still thick smoke.

"_What exactly were you doing?" _River asked in a concerned tone.

"_Well, while you guys were out on your date, I was finishing up on some reading but after I'd finished my book I got a little bored and I'd noticed the milk and eggs in the kitchen when I went to get a glass of water. I thought to myself, milk, eggs, soufflé… but I guess lost track of time when I started looking for another book to read." _

"_Lost track of time. Who loses track of time in the TARDIS?"_ the Doctor bellowed.

"_Doctor!"_ River roused at the Doctor.

"_I'm sorry. Are you alright Clara?"_ the Doctor asked in a concerned tone as he moved closer to Clara to place his hand upon her shoulder.

"_I'm alright Doctor, just a bit of smoke. A good night's sleep and I'll feel good as new."_ Clara responded with a faint smile. _"Good night."_

"_I think I'll turn in as well. Good night Doctor."_ River said as she and Clara walked down the corridor.

The Doctor walked into his dark, cold room and turned on the lights. The lights revealed an old fashioned Gallifreyian room with an antique desk, chair and large bed. There was also a large book case filled with dusty old Gallifreyian books and smaller version of his bigger closest that was filled with clothing items from many different planets. The Doctor closed his door and walked over to his desk to place his sonic screwdriver upon it. He removed his coat and placed it on a hanger in his closet and then proceeded to remove his bowtie, vest and suspenders. Just as he began to unbutton his shirt and cufflinks, there was a loud knock on his door followed by River entering his room.

"_I'm sorry, I should have waited for you to say that I could come in,"_ River said embarrassed.

"_No, no, it's fine River. What can I do for you?"_

"_Well, it's just that I didn't get a chance to thank you earlier for such a wonderful night… so, um, thank you, Doctor."_ River responded shyly.

"_Really River, it's fine, no thanks needed."_

There was a brief pause and then River spoke, _"Also, there was something that we didn't finish earlier… something that I'd very much like to finish now, and maybe even..."_

"_Maybe even what?"_

To his amazement, River untied her silk robe to reveal a curvy, busty figure that was only just concealed by her black, lace bra and panties. The Doctor was so shocked that he was forced to sit on his bed. An ungodly pain began to shoot through his entire body causing both of his hearts to start racing. It was then that he realized what was happening, what tonight was.

River began to cheekily smirk and giggle as she asked, _"Doctor, did you forget to take your sonic out of your trouser pockets?"_

"_I keep my sonic in my jacket, not my trousers,"_ the Doctor responded hesitantly.

"_I know,"_ River cheekily stated as she peered down at the Doctors lap.

River began to approach the Doctor. She wrapped her arms around him as she sat on his lap. At that moment, the Doctor began to quite noticeably quiver, his hearts racing faster than they'd ever had before. He was nervous. Him, a man who holds the universe upon his shoulders every day, a man that on countless occasions has saved planets and their inhabitants from destruction, a man who has faced certain death more times than he cares to remember and survived. His nervousness only grew worse as River began to finish unbuttoning his shirt. She removed it, revealing a pale, muscly figure that the Doctor tried so hard to conceal. River was astounded at just how nervous he was but also at how sexy he looked behind all those cloths.

She leant in towards him and whispered in his ear, _"It's only sex sweetie, it's nothing that scary."_

"_I know that," _the Doctor tried to reassure her, but more importantly himself.

River smiled and leant back in towards the Doctor. She began to nibble on his ear as he ran his fingers through her hair. She started to slowly kiss her way down his body, leaving a trail of red lip marks upon his cheeks and neck. She made her way down to his hairless pecks, delicately kissing them and moving closer and closer towards his nipples. He softly moaned and mumbled to himself as she continued to express her deep affection. Her hands, moving delicately down his hips tickled him. She moved her hands across his stomach towards his belt and began to unbuckle it. It was at that moment that something unexpected happened to the Doctor.

He had a sudden vision, a flashback into his long, forgotten past. It was the night before he went into battle against the Darlek's in the last great time war. His children were fast asleep in their beds, and he and his wife were making love for what then seemed and was for the very last time. He stared deep down into her golden eyes, his hands firm upon her breast, her arms wrapped around his waist and her legs wrapped tight around his own. They tried as hard as they could to keep their moaning to themselves as they didn't want to wake the children; they were going to need all the rest they could get. The Doctor continued to slowly thrust his way deeper and deeper into his wife's point of pure bliss, her moans getting higher, and his louder. As they reached the brink of orgasm, their vocal expression was uncontrollable. It was then, when the Doctor remembered the sheer pleasure of coming that he was forced back into the present. He panicked, forcing River off him.

"_I'm sorry River, I just… I haven't… it's just been a while River." _The Doctor explained.

"_How long is a while?"_ River questioned the Doctor with an expression of embarrassment on her face.

"_You don't want to know the answer River, trust me,"_ the Doctor replied firmly.

"_However long it's been, it doesn't matter. You knew that this day would eventually come Doctor."_

"_I know, I just…"_

"_You just what?"_

"_I just… I want it to be, well, perfect."_

"_It doesn't have to be perfect Doctor, just as long as it's with you. This is all I've thought about Doctor, all I ever dream of these days- What it would be like to make sweet, passionate love to the man in the blue box. What the oncoming storm really feels like on the outside, but also on the inside."_

"_Honestly River, there's no need for… ah," _the Doctor was interrupted by River as she placed her hand down the Doctors trousers to tenderly grip what was at that moment, the stiffest part of his body.

The Doctor was amazed; he hadn't felt anything of the sort in half a millennium. He was in so much pain but it was an unusual type of pain, the good type of pain; pleasure and pain. He began to exhale slowly, trying to control the beast bellow.

"_Hmm, you're just full of surprises tonight aren't you Doctor?"_ River cheekily stated.

_There was a brief pause and then the Doctor replied, "Yes… yes I am." _

For the first time in a long time, the Doctor allowed his hidden side to engulf him. He slowly remove all that remained of River's clothing, but with nothing but his lips, slowly making his way down her warm body, licking and kissing every single inch of her skin while River tried to removed his trousers and boxers between kisses. The Doctor lifted River up from the ground and carried her to his bed as River wrapped her legs tightly around his perfect, firm buttocks. He impatiently placed River upon his bed; River crawling up the bed as the Doctor climbed on top of her naked body. He elevated himself away from her body as to avoid slightly crushing her with his body weight. They stay in that position for moments, contemplating exactly what they were about to do. River began to slightly shake; she was beginning to get nervous and the Doctor could notice.

"_River, are you absolutely sure that you want to do this because we don't have to if you don't want," _the Doctor reassured her despite knowing exactly what her response was going to be.

River pulled him closer and whispered in his ear, _"I want you Doctor and in so, so many ways."_

The Doctor briefly peered back into her eyes but in the brief moment he decided to do something, something that he'd never in his entire life done before; he wanted to make River feel truly special. He osculated her with his lips, an osculation that was soon not only with lips. River quickly reacted accordingly, placing her tongue in his mouth, trying to somewhat overpower the Doctor and to as usual, prove herself talented and worthy of the Doctor. However, on this one night River would not be cable of overpowering the Doctor in any way: she was simply just a girl that was about to be touched in ways that she'd never been touched before.

The Doctor began, hastily making his way down her body, suckling on her nipples for a moment, licking the inside of her umbilicus on his way. River began to breathe deeply throughout the course of these actions as the Doctor reached the point of no return. He was hesitant again but he knew that it had to be done. He made his way down, beginning to drench what was already saturated. River was completely flabbergasted with what the Doctor had begun to do to her. She could feel the Doctor's tongue glide against her, his lips intimately touching her. She became overwhelmed with the immense feeling of deep pleasure: every touch made the feeling grow stronger. It was a feeling that was hard to describe, a feeling that she'd never seen the kind of. It was strange to her; it felt so good but so wrong. It was an experience that made her twitch, an experience that made everything painful.

The Doctor went further, he was simply just touching what seemed at the time the edge of universe, but he knew that he needed to go deeper; he knew that he had to start reaching for the core. He continued his journey, deeper and deeper inside of her, his tongue entering a place that was meant for something else to enter. River could feel him inside of her, his tongue swirling around in her point of pure bliss. She was getting closer and closer to her final destination. It was just before this point that the Doctor stopped and River found herself begging for more. It was that feeling, the feeling that felt so wrong but so truly amazing; once she'd had a taste of it she longed for more. It was a type of addiction, the type that needed to be completely fulfilled. Luckily for River, the Doctor was gracious enough to give her exactly what she wanted. Just as the Doctor fulfilled the final stage of his act, a type of force unknown to River lifted her up. It elevated her pelvic region, her feet forced together as her toes cringed, her hands clenched into fists. At that moment, she was overcome with that same strange feeling but this time is was worse. It forced her to scream louder and higher than she'd ever before.

It was truly indescribable; all that River could think about were the seconds after, where any type of touch made it feel like she was seizing. The Doctor reappeared after his short journey, surprised with what he had just learnt about women. He discovered that like the taste of them, that wet, salty taste of a woman that made his arousal grow stronger. He crawled back on top of his wife and began again to stare deep into her soul. River noticed something in the Doctor's eyes; it appeared to be a clock hidden deep in his golden brown eyes. River had heard tale of a clock exposed in the eyes of a timelord, but only during times where they experienced moments of true happiness. This made River smile. The Doctor caressed her cheek before placing his lips against hers again. He gradually opened hers with his own as he slid his tongue down her throat. Their smooching grew faster and harder as River and the Doctor began to moan. The Doctor moved his hands down her body, towards her legs. With both hands, he gradually separated them further and lent in towards her. River could hear his breathing growing heavier as the Doctor built up the courage to do what he'd secretly always wanted to do. There was brief moment of pause and then the Doctor, after over 500 hundred years, thrust his body towards River's and slid his timelord talent inside of her. He buried himself into her neck as he continued to thrust his way deeper and deeper into the current universe. Their moans continued to grow loader and loader.

River began to cry in pleasure,_ "Oh Doctor, I love you so much!" _

The Doctor began to scream in immense pleasure and pain,_ "Oh River, I love you to!" _


End file.
